<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Teeth and Toddlers by InsomniacForevermore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696835">Of Teeth and Toddlers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacForevermore/pseuds/InsomniacForevermore'>InsomniacForevermore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka casually abandoned them to their fate, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Domestic Fluff, Good Parent Anakin Skywalker, Good Parent Obi-Wan Kenobi, I wrote this for me but you can read it too, M/M, THEY'RE GOOD DADS OK, Toddler Luke and Leia - Freeform, and not dealing with potential toddler meltdowns, babies and losing teeth, she's out getting some food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacForevermore/pseuds/InsomniacForevermore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is about to lose his first tooth. Leia doesnt take it well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Teeth and Toddlers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick thing based entirely on the incident today in which my cousins, who are 6 and 2 respectively, discovered what it means to be nearly ready to lose a tooth and didnt take it nearly as calmly as Luke does.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Leia," Obi-Wan said, valiantly trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. Anakin beside him was already a lost cause, collapsed on the counter in a fit of giggles. "Please let go of your brother's face."</p><p>"B'oken!" the toddler protested, her pudgy hand gripping her brother's face tight, her thumb holding his mouth open. Poor Luke looked confused, torn between wanting to cry and thinking this was a new game.</p><p>"Daddy! Daddy b'oken!" she kept insisting, aggressively pointing at Luke's mouth.</p><p>"My light," Obi-Wan attempted, wearing a face that wouldnt look out of place at a negotiating table in a warring planet. "It's only a tooth, see? It's quite alright." </p><p>That didnt seem to satisfy Leia at all if the way she screwed her face up was any indication. "No!" she stomped her foot, pointing again at Luke's mouth where, indeed, a little tooth on his lower jaw was wiggling.</p><p>"B'oken! Daddy an' Papa fix!" </p><p>Luke, perhaps in response to her emotions, perhaps because the yelling was distressing him as well, or because he was actually getting hurt by the way his twin <em>still </em>had his face in her grasp and fingers in his mouth, was making little noises of distress as well. </p><p>One that Anakin recognized was a prelude to a truly <em>spectacular </em>crying fit if they didnt act soon. </p><p>And when Luke cries, Leia inevitably follows. </p><p>"Okay Princess," Anakin broke in, "Daddy and Papa will fix it." </p><p>Brown eyes narrowed on him suspiciously, looking for a hint of falsehood. "P'omise?" </p><p>Why, Anakin thought ruefully, did she have to inherit <em>his</em> temper of all people?</p><p>"Yes," he affirmed, a serious look on his face as he and Obi-Wan knelt beside her where she <em>finally</em> allowed his husband to pry her fingers from Luke's abused cheek.</p><p>"Keep your mouth open for me, baby?" Anakin asked Luke softly, who's baby blues blinked up at him in bemusement before obediently keeping his mouth open, tooth in full display. </p><p>He pulled a mirror from the coffee table, Obi-Wan giving him a deadpan look at his blatant misuse of the Force that he screwed a face up at.</p><p>'<em>Don't you start</em>.' He sent through their bond, watching as Obi-Wan raised his hands up in surrender. </p><p>"Look here my stars, see?" He pointed at Luke's tooth and wiggled it, both twins able to see thanks to the mirror. "The tooth is moving, right?" </p><p>Their son's eyes blinked at the mirror while Leia nodded solemnly, "Toof b'oken." she repeated. </p><p>"Well, I suppose in a way." Obi-Wan cleared his throat, sharing an amused look with Anakin. "But we cant fix it until much later okay?" </p><p>Oooh wrong thing to say, Anakin winced, watching their daughter's expression turn thunderous. </p><p>Thankfully, before a full meltdown could occur, Obi-Wan pushed forward "We have to wait until Luke wont get hurt when we fix it, dear heart. We dont want that, right?" </p><p>Her face turned considering, her own little teeth gnawing at her lip. Protective instincts insisting on it being fixed <em>now</em> versus the desire not to see her favorite brother ('Leia, dear heart, he's your only brother' 'Mine! Luke best, Papa!') hurting.</p><p>"Why?" </p><p>Every eye turned to the subject of this entire situation, who'd gotten tired of holding his mouth open and instead took to playing with his wiggling tooth. </p><p>"Why what, sunshine?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"Why la'er?" </p><p>"Because it's not ready to come out yet, lovely." Anakin explained gently, keenly aware that Leia was watching them like a hawk. "It needs to be wiggle a bit more before it comes out, so it doesnt hurt. And then you just have to be a brave boy, and then we'll fix it." </p><p>There was hesitation in those eyes as their little one bit at his thumb. "...no ow?" He asked quietly. </p><p>"None." Obi-Wan confirmed.</p><p>And Luke, blessedly more patient and calmer than his fiery sister, nodded his understanding. "It o-kay, Leia." He enunciated carefully to his sister, taking her hands in his. </p><p>Puffing her cheeks in thought, she considered her twin, "Are o-kay?" She checked again.</p><p>"Mm!" He nodded.</p><p>Obi-Wan and Anakin held their breaths for the verdict, watching over their two children as they stared at each other.</p><p>And the Force must be smiling upon them, because Leia finally gave a firm nod. "'Kay." With that, the two went off to play again, the holoprojector once again showing a star show to two fascinated toddlers.</p><p>Their parents meanwhile, slumped into each other, closing their eyes. "I swear." Anakin muttered, "That was more stressful than fighting a separatist fleet." </p><p>Obi-Wan beside him nodded his head, hand over his eyes, "Between a sith lord and facing our upset children, I do believe I would rather face a sith lord." </p><p>"Here here."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd like to thank my cousins for providing dialogue and the entertainment earlier because seeing my family panic trying to stop a toddler meltdown was hands down the funniest thing I've seen all week.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>